Stranger things have happened
by Strong-till-the-end
Summary: Someone has been the star of Jace's nightmares for months now. But who? Follow Jace, Clary, and all the Lightwoods as Jace reconnects with the sister that he was separated from at a young age. Clary x Jace , Simon x OC, Alec x Magnus. Max is alive in my story because he is amazing and shouldn't have died in the first place. Please review and let me know what you think! Enjoy!(:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The dream

Jace's POV

_Rain. That was the first thing I noticed. I could feel the cold droplets pelting my skin. Next, I noticed I was standing outside the Wayland Manor in Idris, and I was not alone._

_ I could see a figure not too far out in the distance, standing on a lush hill. A girl._

_ She was standing tall and strong. Her waist length golden hair and her long white dress billowed in like a flag of surrender. _

_ With her back turned to me, I couldn't see her face, yet I didn't feel threatened. I knew her somehow…_

_ As if she could sense my presence, she slowly turned to face me. Her golden eyes locked with mine._

_ "You left me…" I could hear her loud and clear despite the distance separating us. Hurt tainted her voice._

_ "I didn't want to! You know I didn't!" I said with desperation. "I would never leave you by choice!"_

_ "You left me with him! How could you do that to me? I'm your little sister! Your family! Family doesn't do that to each other! They don't leave each other for dead!" anger seeped into her voice. Tears flowed freely down her angelic face._

_ "I didn't leave you for-"_

_ "No. That's exactly what you did! I can never forgive you for that…" she said as she turned and started walking away from me._

_ "Don't do this!" I shouted at her retreating figure._

_ Without responding, she disappeared into the forest behind her._

"Jace! Jace wake up!" I woke up gasping for air. Sweat drenched my body. I opened my eyes to see Clary's bright green orbs staring back at me worriedly.

"What's wrong? I could hear you screaming from my room." She asked me.

"Nothing, I just had a nightmare. Go back to bed." I said shrugging off the memory of my dream.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked me gently.

"Yeah, just- just stay with me tonight. Please?"

She looked into my eyes, searching for an answer as to what was going on in my head before she finally sighed and lied down next to me.

I wrapped my arms around her small frame and gently pulled her to my chest. With her by my side I fell into a dreamless sleep.

No POV

The next morning Jace woke up to the feel of something soft and warm curled up against his chest. He looked over to see Clary's firey curls splayed out over her pillow.

Asleep, she looked so peaceful. The sun shone through the crack between the simple black curtains and landed on her beautiful face. The golden rays lit up her bright red hair making it practically glow.

Her eyes slowly opened with a flutter, revealing her bright green orbs.

"Good morning beautiful" He whispered. Hearing Jace's voice, she turned her head to face him. A beautiful smile lit up her face. He couldn't believe this beautiful creature was his.

"Good morning to you too" She said stretching her arms high above her head, making cute baby dinosaur noises. "What time is it?" She asked, looking around his room for a clock.

"Pretty early. Maybe around 6:45? The sun hasn't been up long." Jace told her.

"I should probably go back to my room before Maryse comes to wake you up." She let out a small giggle as she could out of bed. Maryse had to wake Jace up every day because if she didn't, he would sleep till three in the afternoon.

She bent down to the floor and grabbed her sweatshirt, slipping it on over her sleep shirt as she walked over to him.

"I love you. See you soon." He said. The corners of Clary's mouth tugged upwards to form a smile. She got up on her tip-toes, her hands rested on his strong shoulders for balance, and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. Even with the added height that being on her tip-toes gave her, Jace still had to lean down a bit for her lips to meet his.

Pulling away, she dropped back down so she was once again flat on her feet. She walked away and quickly slipped out of his room.

**Clary- No POV**

The hallways of the institute were quiet. The early morning sun shone through the windows. The sound of her footsteps echoing off the polished wooden walls was the only noise.

Her room was thankfully, not very far from Jace's. Coming to a stop outside her room, she quietly open her door and stepped inside.

After marrying Luke, her mother finally realized that Clary needed to be at the institute where she would not only be safer, but also trained properly. Her mom only had three conditions: There had to be rooms separating hers from Jace's, she had to visit often, and Jace was not allowed in her room unsupervised or with the door shut.

Although she loved her mother and Luke, she couldn't help but be happier at the institute than she was at her mom's house. Home was a constant reminder of the lies her mother fed her from the moment she was born. At the institute, she was never lied to. Everyone was straight forward with her and treated her like the age she was instead of the five year old she was treated like at home.

Looking up at the clock, she found that it was now seven a.m. There was no way she could go back to sleep now. Throwing on a pair of tattered jeans and pulling on one of Jace's old sweat shirts that she had swiped from his room a few days ago, she slipped out of her room and back into the silent hallway and headed down to the kitchen in hopes that Maryse had started making breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kenzi- No POV**

It was the same routine every damn day. Wake up. Go to school. Refrain from killing her peers. Go home. Sleep. It never changed. She hated her new mundane life.

Ever since her mother had forced her to pack up her life in Idris and move to New York, she had been miserable.

She never had time to train, she had to spend hours upon hours each day with stupid, superficial mundane, and she had to hide her runes. The only thing that made her new life mildly bearable was the fact that New York had plenty of demons for her to hunt. It also didn't hurt that she had an amazing vampire boyfriend. Though he didn't know that she knew he was a vampire. He also still thought she was a mundane.

A knock on her bedroom door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Simon is here!" She heard her mom say from the other side of the door.

"Kay!" She yelled in response. Kenzi quickly grabbed her backpack off the kitchen counter and ran outside to meet Simon.

He was leaning on his ugly yellow van when she got outside. His tattered brown backpack was slung over his shoulders and his curly brown hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed only five seconds ago.

Reaching up on her tip-toes, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said good morning before hopping into the passenger seat of the van.

He hopped in on the divers side and turned on the radio.

Turning to Kenzi with a smile, he asked "So are you busy today after school?"

"Yes. I have a hot date with my couch and T.V." she said as seriously as she could then burst out laughing.

He chuckled lightly to himself.

"You're cheating on me?! With your couch?! How could you? I thought you loved me!" He said dramatically.

At this point Kenzis's face was bright red with laughter.

"Seriously, do you have any plans today after school?" Simon asked her.

"No. I don't think so. Why?" She responded.

"Well, you know my friends that I told you about? The ones that are home schooled? Well, we all have plans to meet up today and I wanted to introduce you to them. I really think you'll like them. Especially Clary." He said excitedly.

"I'd love to" She said grabbing his free hand and smiling softly at him.

Five minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of St. Xaviers high School. After parking, Simon got out of the van and walked over to Kenzi's side and opened the door for her like the gentleman he was raised to be.

Kenzi smiled her thanks at him and grabbed his hand. Sighing with content, they walked through the front gates and merged into the mass of high school students.

Before she knew it, it was lunch time and Kenzi headed out to the court yard to enjoy her lunch with her boyfriend and his friends. She saw her adorably dorky boyfriend waving at her enthusiastically from a table where he was surrounded by his band mates.

His phone started to ring annoyingly loud as Kenzi sat down next to him. He grabbed her hand and pulled out his phone to answer the call.

"Yo! Clear-Bear, whats up?" He said. There was a faint mumble of noise coming from the phone as the other person responded.

"Yeah, Kenzi said she could come. We'll be there after school gets out. See ya!" He said and hung up the phone.

"So was that the famous Clary your always telling me about?" Kenzi asked nudging Simon's shoulder with her own.

"Yeah, she was calling to tell me where to meet everyone and she also wanted to find out if you were coming. She's really excited to meet you. Jace is having a hard time keeping her from running down here now just to meet you" Simon said with a laugh.

"Who's Jace?" Kenzi asked quizzically.

"Oh, he's Clary's boyfriend. He's a complete ass hat and extremely full of himself. I don't know how she puts up with him. But she's happy and he treats her well so I wont judge."

"Yeah you will" Kenzi said laughing.

"Ok. I won't judge out loud." He said with a laugh of his own.

Mundane classes sucked ass. Algebra specifically. Kenzi hated it. She thought it was a pointless subject for even a mundane. Who the hell needs it?

Sighing, she pulled out her note book to take notes Suddenly, her mind went completely blank. Her hand started to move of its own accord. Lines and curves connected forming images on the paper.

With a jolt, She came back to reality. Silently panting, she looked down at the image her mind created. Her eyes grew wide as shock settled in. Looking back at her were so much like hers, but they were different. They could only belong to one person. Her brother.

Without a thought, she shoved the note book back in her bag and pushed the picture to the back of her mind and tried to forget about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews I got. I'm so sorry I havnt posted in forever. I just havnt had the motivation. I just havnt felt like any one actually wants to read it. Please review if you want me to continue. If not Ill Stop. Thanks!-**

Chapter 3

Kenzi No POV

The rest of the day passed by without another incident and before she knew it she was back in the van and talking with Simon.

The car ride was peaceful. Music was playing as Simon lightly tapped his fingers to the beat.

She looked over at him and a smile formed on her lips. He really was great. When she first moved to New York from Idris, it was really hard on her. She had been raised as a shadow hunter, and a damn good one too. To change her life so completely and suddenly was hard. She had no friends and no idea how to act like a mundane.

Then she started school and things got worse. Girls hated her because of her unnatural beauty, It wasn't her fault that she's 90% angel. Then to make matters even worse, guy saw her waist length golden hair with eyes to match and slim, muscular figure and they all decided to make her their new conquest. Which only fueled the female populations hatred for her.

Then she met Simon. She knew immidiatly what and who he was. Knowing there was someone else from her world with her, made her feel so much better.

He helped her navigate the mundane school, introduced her to his band mates, and even showed her around the city. Then, after two months of being just friends he asked her out. To be honest, no one would have thought that Simon would have the guts to ask her out and much less that she would say yes, but everyone thought that they made a great couple. They had been together ever since then.

"We're here. And look, there's Clary" Simon said pulling her out of her thoughts. Looking up, she noticed that they had pulled up outside a small book store with a small red head jumping up and down standing right outside it.

Sighing, she grabbed her backpack and got out of the car to go meet the people her Simon thought so fondly of.

Clary – No POV

Clary was bouncing up and down with excitement. Simon had never had dated anyone but her. She was glad he moved on. And from what he had told her about Kenzi, she sounded like she would be good for him.

Looking up at the clock she noticed it was 3:05. Simon and Kenzi would be at the bookstore soon. Seeing the time made her even more excited.

Isabelle was sitting in a comfy chair in the corner, Magnus and Alec were curled up on the love seat, and Luke sat behind the counter, laughing at Jace's futile attempts to calm down Clary.

Finally she saw Simon's familiar yellow van coming down the street. With a leap of excitement, Clary burst free from Jace's calming embrace and ran out to meet Simon and his girlfriend.

She reached his ugly van as he was getting out and attacked him in a hug as soon as he got out.

"Where is she? Where is she? I want to meet her!" She said bouncing up and down.

"Woah there! You're like the energizer bunny with red hair!" Simon said laughing "She's getting out of the car now".

She turned around and let out a squeal of joy as she took in the appearance of her best friend's girlfriend.

She was beautiful. She had a heart shaped face framed by smooth golden hair that curled into beautiful ringlets at her waist. She was slim and curvy with noticeable muscles. Her skin was tanned perfectly, as if she had been covered in golden dust, and her eyes, they were deep pools of liquid gold.

She had small imperfections, such as the little freckle on the side of her nose, or the fact that she was barely 5'1, or the little star shaped scar she had peeking out from behind ear and in her neck. But in the end, it only made her more beautiful. She was golden and Clary couldn't help but feel like she knew her.

The golden girl, Kenzi, extended her hand out toward Clary.

"Hi, you must be Clary," she said with a smile, revealing her perfect, white teeth, "Simon has told me so much about you."

Clary completely ignored Kenzi's out stretched hand, instead she pulled the girl into a hug and said with the excitement of a Five-year-old at Disney Land. "You must be Kenzi! I've been so excited to meet you! You're even more beautiful than Simon described!" She smiled brightly at her. "What are you doing with a guy like him?" Clary asked jokingly.

"I don't know, I guess I only keep him around to keep the ducks away. He's a good duck repellant" Kenzi said in a teasing tone, looking over at Simon.

"Ducks?" Clary asked. "Hmm… How odd."

"I know it's a bit weird, I've just never liked them. They're evil little bastards." She said shivering for dramatic effect.

Clary let out a small giggle. "You sound like my boyfriend. Come on. Lets go in and introduce you to everyone else."

With that, she grabbed kenzi's hand and pulled her into the little book store.

Kenzi- No POV

Kenzi stopped for a second and took in her surroundings. The book shop was small yet cozy. To the right she could see shelves full of books and to her left she could see a group of four seated on the couches in a deep dicussion.

Clary cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Guys, this is kenzie." She said gesturing to where kenzi was standing with simons hand cluched in her own.

"That's Isabelle" Clary motioned to a tall girl with inky black hair, sitting on the floor staring at her nails.

Over there on the right is Alec, Isabelle's brother, and next to him is his boyfriend Magnus."

Alec was tall and muscular with short cropped black hair and beautiful blue eyes just like his sisters. The resemblence between the the two siblings was startling, but over all his appearance was fairly normal. Magnus on the other hand was not. He was dressed in a sparkly gold vest and bright pink pants. His hair was spiked and decorated with silver gliiter. There was so much that it looked like hundreds of littl epin needles sticking out of his head.

Next Clary pointed to a man in his mid 40's with curly brown hair and rectangular glasses behind the counter.

"That over there is my step-dad Luke."

He looked up with the intentions of smiling politly at her, but ended up giving her a quizical look. She looked erily familiar.

"Do I know you?" He askewd her as politly as he could. "You looked framiliar."

"Not that I know of" Kenzi responded.

Ignoring the exchange between the two, Clary just continued talking.

"And this over here is my boyfriend Ja-, wait. Where's Jace?" Clary asked the others.

"Sorry, I'm right here. " A voice said as a boy emerged from the back room.

"Oh good, that's kenzi, Simon's girlfriend. " Clary told him.

` Kenzi turned to face the boy.

"Kenzi this is-" she was cut off.

"Johnathen!" Kenzi gasped.


End file.
